


Stupid Wong Kunhang

by leemarkhyuk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leemarkhyuk/pseuds/leemarkhyuk
Summary: hello ^.^i used a story generator and it gave me this fantastic plot!! i added on a few things to make it part of my own and not just something i took from a website.hope it was enjoyed!!https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/story/





	Stupid Wong Kunhang

Wong Kunhang was thinking about Xiao Dejun again. Dejun was a bold teacher with pretty fingers and skinny arms. They had been dating for several years before Kunhang noticed his feelings disappear. When he had finally realized that he didn't care for the other the same way he used to, he broke up with him. He was thinking about him today because it would've been their eight year anniversary. He would get back to their small two roomed houses and smell the fresh cooked food and hear the tea kettle whistle. This is year would be different, but he didn't hate it. He knows that he's straightforward and rude. He hears it from patients, coworkers, higher ups, and friends. His friends have grown accustomed to it, the hospital no matter how many patient complaints he gets, they won't fire him because he's the best doctor in town.

Kunhang walks over to the window and reflects on his quiet surroundings. He had always hated his old-fashioned Xinjiang Qianhu Miao with it's too many trees and Latin dialect tones. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel stressed. He hated that Dejun wanted to live there when they decided to leave the city and live together. He would love nothing more than to move away back to the city, but he can't. It'd be stressing, and he doesn't need to deal with his blood pressure being any higher than his regular stress levels. He also doesn't remember what the city is like from living on the mountain edge for eight years. He may have grown up in the city, but being away from it for so long, he's forgotten so much about city life.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather _someone_. It was the bold figure of Xiao Dejun. Kunhang gulped. He glanced at his own reflection in the mirror beside the window. He was a stupid, thoughtless, tea drinker with short fingers and stubby arms. His friends saw him as a disturbed, emotionless, dry doctor. He remembers once when he was still living in the city, that he had even helped a puppy cross the road, he didn't think he was emotionless, but he's self-biased.

But not even a stupid person who had once helped a puppy cross the road, was prepared for what Dejun had in store today. He was never prepared for what Dejun had in store for him, when thought about it. He'd always come home to something new; his teacher ex tutoring the neighbor's son, people that just wanted to meet Kunhang, and even animals that were injured even though Kunhang was no veterinarian.

The clouds danced across the sky, making Kunhang feel more stressed. Everything was being to stress him out. He hated days like this. He sat his grand piano that has been near the door and begins to play as if he was massaging it with his fingers. He played a short glum piece he wrote four years ago and then got up and opened the door. As Kunhang stepped outside and Dejun came closer, he could see the breakable glint in his eye. He went back in with the door open and sat at the piano, fingers ghosting the keys. Dejun gazed with the affection of millions of tactless lively cats. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want to make us work again."

Kunhang looked back, even more shocked and still fingering the black piano. "Dejun, we're over," he replied. They looked at each other with different feelings, like two cooing, charming cats talking at a very special anniversary, which had classical music playing in the background and two best friends shouting to the beat. Kunhang studied Dejun's long fingers and handsome face for some time. It was silent, besides the sounds coming from the piano, just the two of them gazing into each others eyes. Eventually, he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," began Kunhang in an apologetic tone, "But I don't feel the same way anymore, and I never will. I just don't love you, Dejun."

Dejun looked afraid, his face showing all of his emotions like a gazelle at the feet of a starving lion. It was sad that Kunhang could actually hear Dejun's heart shatter into billions of pieces. Not a tear fell, even though they were just ready to slip over the eyelids of the teacher. He didn't like to cry, but maybe Kunhang had really hurt him this time because the tears did fall. He was shocked, and took his hands off the piano and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. Then just like that, the teacher hurried away into the distance, making sure to slam the door shut behind him. Kunhang didn't like the way his ex's exit made him feel.

Not even a cup of tea, that would always fix all of his issues, would calm Kunhang's nerves tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^.^  
i used a story generator and it gave me this fantastic plot!! i added on a few things to make it part of my own and not just something i took from a website.  
hope it was enjoyed!!  
https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/story/


End file.
